1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to methods for forming an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, more particularly, to methods for encapsulating an OLED structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED is used in the manufacture of television screens, computer monitors, mobile phones, other hand-held devices, etc. for displaying information. OLED displays have gained significant interest recently in display applications due to their faster response time, larger viewing angles, higher contrast, lighter weight, low power and amenability to flexible substrates such as compared to liquid crystal displays (LCD).
OLED structures may have a limited lifetime, characterized by a decrease in electroluminescence efficiency and an increase in drive voltage. A main reason for the degradation of OLED structures is the formation of non-emissive dark spots due to moisture or oxygen ingress. For this reason, OLED structures are typically encapsulated by an organic layer sandwiched between inorganic layers. The organic layer is utilized to fill any voids or defects in the first inorganic layer such that the second inorganic layer has a substantially uniform surface or deposition.
Therefore, an improved method and apparatus for encapsulating an OLED structure is needed.